


Remember me with laughter in my lungs

by PeachSweet



Series: You made flowers grow in my lung, and although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ask if you want to know who it is, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, another sad and quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: Shouyou watches everything fall around him, watches as the person he's dying for dies because of someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for my hanahaki au  
> (Ask for the meaning of the flower if you want to try and figure out who Shouyou's in love with, it's a big clue as to who it is)

Shouyou is a loud person, someone who lights up a room just with a smile. He's someone that people look up to because he reaches for all of his dreams, grabbing onto them tightly and never letting go. He's a role model, working around his problems and reaching things that others would give up on. He's amazing, people think as they look at him.

That's not the Shouyou he sees in the mirror.

The Shouyou in the mirror is tired, stares back at him blankly as he smiles and laughs at nothing. There's a broken tone to him nowadays, something he hides until he looks into the mirror and can't hide anymore. He can't hide from himself, can't hide from the blood staining the Freesia petals that he coughs up every single day. He tries though, tries to ignore the choking feeling as he holds back tears.

He tries because there's someone else who's suffering much more.

There's someone who coughs up petals, blood soaking them as they fall to the floor. They've been suffering so much longer than Shouyou, and they don't need to suffer more.

They don't need to know that they're killing Shouyou.

Shouyou watches everything fall around him, watches as the person he's dying for dies because of someone else. It's a sad little thing, a desperate little thing that claws at Shouyou's stomach as he thinks of it when he looks at himself in the mirror. It's a desperate little thing, just like him.


End file.
